Warships Wiki:Warships Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Warships Wiki! This is a collection of fictional battleships envisaged by the author, Stealth_Phoenix. Largely inspired by Admiral U. Furushita collection of alt-history ships on Combined Fleet. Additionally, fictional ships from World of Warships form a big part of this. Many of the illustrations I have basically pillaged from the internet, particuarly Tzoli and leovictor on deviantart. Background In 1922, the Washington Naval Treaty was signed, heavily limiting shipbuilding to prevent another Naval Arms Race in the wake of WW1. However, in this alt-history scenario, the Washington Naval Treaty is beleaguered by issues as member nations refuse to cooperate, with the only willing participant being Great Britain. While there is great initial support for the Treaty, leading to many nations cancelling and selling off older ships (in particular the Battleship Auction of 1922), as the Treaty went on, the resistance to it grew. In some instances, ships that had been cancelled and had even begun being scrapped, began having construction continue resume on them. With the now heavily weakened Treaty not going into effect until 1927, and having a massive loophole in the form of a Grandfather Clause, allows many Post-WW1 shipbuilding projects to be commissioned into their respective navies. No max fleet tonnage is put in place, but rather, a max tonnage restriction by ship. However, even this was essentially meaningless, as the treaty put no provisions in place to monitor or enforce these rules. The main reasons for the resulting massive shipbuilding boom varied from nation to nation, but was the result from either imperialistic desires (Germany and Japan), Nationalism (Italy, Russia), or defense (France, GB and USA). With several nations blatant disregard for the Treaty, the treaty became an all but a small 5 year hiccup for all nations. By 1935, nearly every signatory nation (besides the US and GB) had continued its Naval Expansion as it was. However, with no need to push to innovate to maximize effective tonnage, battleship technology advanced slowly, with many nations (particularly Japan) making minimal improvements to the previous design in more of an evolution rather than revolution. Additionally, little emphasis was placed on the expansion of CV technology, with every fleet carrier being essentially converted Battlecruisers, and purpose built carriers being treated more as experiments. This changed in 1934 when the US started work on what would become the Yorktown-class. After this, CV development quickly picked up, but still lagged behind Battleships in priorities. While Britain did attempt to hold a London Naval Conference in 1936 to strengthen the initial treaty, the invite to the conference was flat out rejected by most nations, save the US, who would later pull out less then a month later. While most nations naval projects remained relatively mundane and reasonable, by 1939, with the world on the edge of war, Nations began to ramp up “mega” projects, in an insane arms race the Washington Treaty was meant to avoid. With the German invasion of Poland in 1939, the World was at War once again. Navies List Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse